Want To
by Flowerlady
Summary: Legacy AU, Songfic, Valin Horn x Syal Antilies...they had always been friends but now are discovering that they could be more...


**Title:** Want To

**Author:** Flowerlady

**Timeframe:** Legacy Era AU

**Characters:** Valin Horn/ Syal Antilles

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** They had always known each other and could have been as close as fa mily, but for them they never felt that "fa mily" bond. They had been friends but now things were changing…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… GL owns Star Wars and the song is "Want To" by Sugarland…

**_Want To _**

_I've packed a cooler and a change of clothes,  
Let's jump in and see how far it goes;  
You got my heart and your daddy's boat,  
We got all night to make it float,  
We could sit on the shore,  
We could just be friends,  
Or we could jump in. _

Valin Horn swiftly moved along the fa miliarly old, warn trail easily hopping over the few brambles that had overgrown their boundaries. He was carrying a cooler packed with food and drinks and a duffle of clothes was slung over his shoulder, enough for the two days they would be on the lake. She had no idea he was racing to meet up with her. He had first gone to her parents to see if she was there to surprise her, but once he arrived he was informed that she gone out to the lake near Coronet where the Antilles docked an old sailing yacht, _The Folly_.

Wedge had told him that she was finishing some repairs and that if he was fast enough he might just catch her before she left to return home. He went on to suggest that Valin take a cooler of food and some clothes for them so that they could spend the weekend on the lake. He instantly got the impression his mother's lifelong friend was setting him up, but he figured if Syal's father was suggesting that his eldest daughter and Valin spend the weekend together alone on the middle of a lake; who was _he_ to argue?

He looked out over the calm crystal blue water of Lake Pavia and s miled when he saw her on the prow of _The Folly_. He stood there and watched her for a long time. Corell was high overhead and its bright rays spun gold through her medium length dark blond hair as her back was to him while she tied down a rigging. She was dressed in very short faded old cut-off denim jean shorts and a white tank top. Valin instantly felt the stirring within him as he watched her move across the deck. Syal had one of the best bodies he had ever seen and her skin was bronzed by the summer Corellian sun. She was of medium height and was well proportioned, but it wasn't just her beauty that attracted him to her. Syal Antilles, or Lysa Dunter as she was known at the Military Academy, had a great personally also, which balanced Valin Horn's out very well. Valin reached out through the Force to brush her mind. Syal was Force blind and didn't even notice his subtle probe. But he grinned when he realized she was thinking about him. _This was going to be one interesting weekend. _

Syal cursed the rope rigging as she was forced to undo it and re-loop it. The last time she and Myri had taken _The Folly_ out on the lake, a storm had come up and did some damage to the old sail. She and her father, who had won the old boat in a Sabacc game some years ago, had replaced the torn sail the day before, but the rest of the rigging needed done and then the sail would have to be checked to make sure it would hold the wind. She had wanted to be alone and her father respected her wish to finish the repairs on her own.

Although, Syal, or Lysa as she had come to think of herself, had inherited her father's talent for flying a different sort of ship, she loved to sail. There was something about the wind and the mist in her face that thrilled her. She looked up at the sail and decided since she had it about ready anyway that she would take a short trip around the lake for fun. She'd just have to make sure she was back before evening to allow her enough light to bring the sail down again and secure the boat in its slip.

Then she looked out over the water and a memory came to mind. She suddenly was with her best friend the last time they were together, sitting on the shore having a picnic. Myri and her latest boyfriend had taken the yacht out and they had decided to say on the shore. She sighed as she thought about Valin Horn. She hadn't seen him in over six months, but a day didn't go by that she didn't think of him. Over the years, they had become very close, but recently Syal was feeling something much deeper than just friendship towards him.

Valin sighed and considered what he was feeling for his lifelong friend. Each time they were together, their mutual attraction kept getting stronger. Valin knew for him it went beyond just attraction though. He thought of her constantly and knew he had fallen for her, but he was inclined to hold back. They had always been friends and she was one of his best friends. He could tell her anything and she had always been there for him and he for her when life dealt them a rough hand of cards. She had been the one who helped him realize life could go on when Sannah broke his heart after the Vong War. The Melodie and Valin had been friends since she first came into his life when she came to the Yavin 4 Academy. Then they fell in love, but it was a sad affair and Sannah eventually turned his life up side down when she left him to go back to Yavin 8. Since then Sannah had transformed into an adult and no matter what they had felt for each other their relationship was doomed to fail. But Syal was there with her friendship, caring and understanding, and in time, Valin moved on. He had seen Sannah once since then, but even though he no longer loved her and she had moved on and married, their time together was uncomfortable and seemed forced.

His relationship with Sannah taught him a valuable lessen—friendships could last forever if kept as friendships, but love affairs didn't always remain and in the end the friendship wouldn't either. The last thing he wanted was to complicate his friendship with Syal with romantic love. However, he knew it was too late; he was already in love with her. He swallowed his feelings and wondered, as he began his descent down the worn path again, if he was a fool not to jump in the deep end and explore what he and Syal could have together despite his fear.

He continued to watch her and willed her not to notice him. He knew surprising her could end up being dangerous, because although she looked like any other young woman, she had a small but deadly blaster holstered on her hip. Usually, it was concealed somewhere and never in the open, but as he drew closer, he mused that she had nowhere to hide it in the tight outfit she was wearing. He s miled and instantly felt a thrill of excitement run though him as he thought about the weekend ahead. However he shook the interestingly tantalizing thoughts that came to him out of his head and instead forced himself to focus on the fun of surprising her.

He made the last easy leap over a large rock and moved up the plasitoid dock in the natural stealth that came with what and who he was. Shifting the cooler to hold under one arm, he pulled his saber just in case, then with a smirk he made one finally leap and landed safely on the old wood deck of the ancient yacht.

"Ahh!!" she exclaimed at the sound of him hitting the deck. She spun and came into a crouch as she pulled the small blaster, pointing it directly at his chest. Valin had his lightsaber in a guard position and with a snap-hiss the silver blade came to life, but he didn't need it because as Syal didn't have a jumpy trigger finger. "Valin Horn!" She exclaimed surprised and then scowled at him as he grinned lopsidedly and deactivated his blade and re-clipped it on his belt loop. She straightened and, as she re-holstered the blaster, chided, "You know better than to sneak up on me. You're lucky I didn't shoot."

He sat the cooler and duffle down and moved over to stand before her. He continued grinning and patted the lightsaber that hung over his hip and smugly replied, "Nah, Jedi, remember. I'd still have been faster, despite that fancy military academy training of yours, Syal." Then he took his friend into his arms and embraced her tightly for a long time and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. He suddenly wished it was her lips instead.

Finally they moved away from each other. Syal Antilles felt as if he had set a fire within her with the kiss he placed on her cheek and the feeling of his strong arms around her. She had fought the real urge to turn her head and capture his lips. She shuddered and quickly shook the idea from her head before he could pick up on the emotions.

Instead, she returned the half hearted scowl as she put her fists on her hips. "So, I'll let you think. But I thought arrogance was very un-Jedi, Knight Horn."

He chuckled and countered, "That wasn't arrogance, Cadet Dunter, it's the truth." He moved to the lean on the railing and she couldn't keep her eyes from flicking over him. Syal instantly felt her desire spike and she really hoped he didn't sense it. He was dressed in a black tee-shirt and old jeans that rode low over his hips and were just tight enough to enhance his narrow hips and waist. His lightsaber hung over his right hip from a belt loop, because he didn't wear a belt. She quickly brought her eyes back to his and watched as he swallowed hard and the smugness was gone. She blushed, realizing he knew exactly what she was feeling, but as he straightened again she got impression he felt the same. They held each other's gaze for a long moment getting lost.

She was the first to break the spell, her blue eyes flicking away from his intense hazel to look out over the water. Valin didn't know when his perception of the daughter of his mother's best friend and his father's one-time CorSec partner began to mean more to him than just a friend, but it had happened gradually and for the past year or so he got the distinct feeling she was feeling the same.

Finally, she moved to pick up another rope and asked as she tried to change the subject, "How did you know where to find me?"

Valin kicked his shoes off and leaned against the railing again. The moment was lost and he accepted it for the best. Then he grinned and shrugged, "Your dad told me that I'd find you here. I'm glad to see you, Syal."

"I'm glad to see you. Force, Valin it's been like forever. I have so much to tell you. But the last time I talked to your mom, she said you were on some secret mission somewhere on the Outer Rim and had no idea when you'd be back." She put the rope down and sat down facing him on the packing crate the new sail had been packed in.

Valin moved and sat down beside her on crate and replied, "I was on a mission, but it's over and am on leave to visit my family," he reached out and tweaked her chin as he flashed her one of his heart-stopping smiles, "and my friends here at home."

She gave him a brilliant smile and then asked, "So, how long are you going to be on Corellia?" She really hoped he'd be home for more than the usual two or three days. She was on a two month break between semesters from the Academy and would love to spend some real time with him. But she knew it probably wouldn't happen. He was a Jedi, after all.

He met her eyes and knew his answer would thrill her, "A month. Then I go to the Corporate Sector for a while."

She looked at him stunned, "_A whole month_? That's the longest leave I think you've ever had." Then she pointed to the cooler and the duffle, "What are they for?"

Valin gave her a mischievous grin, "Well, it seems that your father thought you could use a weekend sailing." She gave him a questioning look and he snickered, "We've been set up. Your dad thinks it would be fun for us to go sailing for the weekend. Your mom agreed and packed you a change of clothes and us a cooler full of food."

"Do they?" her amusement shown through both her words and her bright blue eyes. It seemed that both the Antilles and the Horns more then approved of a possible match between their eldest children. Nevertheless, Valin and Syal emphatically denied that they were more than friends.

Valin looked up at the tall single sail and as he brought his gaze down to meet hers again he made the decision that would forever change them. Then he said in a low voice, "I think it's actually a great idea. Let's get this ready for sail and see how far we go."

She gazed deeply in his beautiful hazel eyes and realized she didn't want to go on pretending. Swallowing hard she said in a soft voice, "I think that you may be right. I'm anxious to go."

They both knew neither one of them was talking about sailing.

They stared at each other for a long time; until finally, he cleared his throat and looked up at the canvas sail again. He spoke conversationally and tried to ignore the sudden flutter of desire in the pit of his stomach, "Anything you need me to do? I don't know how much help I'd be. If it isn't space worthy, I'm pretty limited in my knowledge. But, if you can do it, I'm sure I could learn," he then flashed her a mischievous grin, that was more Terrik than Horn.

She grinned back and picked up one of the riggings. She tossed the rope to him as hard as she could. He easily caught it but not before the heavy rope hit his chest and he let out a grunt. She snickered, "Well, Horn, let's see what we can do." Then she lost the humor in her eyes and it was replaced with something deeper. "We have two days to make this thing float."

---

The sun was setting in the west and cast a beautiful reddish glow over the water. They had just finished eating their evening meal and were well on their way over the lake. As they sat side by side in comfortable companionship on a blanket spread out over the deck, she glanced over at the man who had been a constant in her life. And who along the way had stolen her heart. He was watching as Corell descended over the water and all she could see was his handsome profile, but she couldn't help the fluttering of her heart. His hair was of medium length and dark brown, his features angular and sharp like his father's, but unlike Corran, Valin was taller and had broad shoulders and chest that pulled the tee-shirt he wore taunt.

She could remember their fa milies always finding time to visit with each other. Then when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded she and her younger sister Myri, who was named for his mother, spent the duration of the war either on the _Errant Venture_ or with the Jedi students in the Maw installation Shelter. She thought about the last time she had seen her "uncle" Booster and s miled and shook her head. Although, Valin's grandfather had adopted the Antilles girls as unofficial grandchildren, she surely didn't think of Valin as a cousin. _Damn, does he have any idea how good looking he is? _

Then he turned his deep hazel eyes to her, raised a dark eye brow and grinned crookedly. She instantly cursed his Force-sensitivity. "Thank you."

She bristled and glared at him while she felt the heat on her face. She was sure she was turning bright red. "Stay out of my head, Horn; if you don't want to lose something that you may greatly miss."

He snickered and turned to face her fully, "That could be rather interesting, Antilles. I'd like to see you try."

She couldn't hold his mischievous gaze any longer, glancing away she scoffed, "No, on second thought, you'd probably enjoy it."

Her attention was brought back to him when he chuckled and then said huskily, "Maybe I would. But trust me; I think it would be a mutual pleasure."

Valin thought she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy when she blushed even a deeper shade of red. His eyes held hers captive again as he lost the battle with his heart and with his need to touch her.

He said in such a soft husky whisper that she wondered if he was using the Force on her because his words made her breath catch and her heart speed up, "Have you ever wondered what would happen if the world stopped spinning?" He then reached out to touch her.

She closed her eyes as he brushed the hair off her forehead and out of her eyes, then he gently trailed the backs of his fingers over her cheek, causing a shudder to run through her. When she opened her blue eyes again, he was closer and she saw a fire in his dark eyes that both excited her and frightened her at the same time. She finally whispered back, "I think it just did."

She feared of what would happen to their friendship if they followed through with what they both wanted. Nevertheless, her hands found themselves reaching up to lay on his toned chest and she felt him shiver as she slid them up to rest on his shoulders. Lost in each others gazes again Valin finally leaned in as she turned her face up to him and their lips met in a gentle brush of a tender kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other again.

It was Valin who softly voiced what was on both of their minds, "You know we'll never be the same if we do this."

She bit her bottom lip as she considered what he was saying. However, she was willing to take the risk. She loved him and she was pretty sure he felt the same for her, or he would never take the risk to their friendship. She knew her friendship meant as much to him as his did to her. She finally nodded and softly assured him, "Valin, I've never wanted anything more in my life."

With that Valin took her into his arms and kissed her with such passion it left her breathless and moaning as he laid her down on the blanket, and under the stars of the galaxy that they both served they crossed the line from being just friends to become lovers.

_Whole world could change in a minute,  
Just one kiss could stop this spinning;  
We could think it through,  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to,  
We could keep things just the same,  
Leave here the way we came,  
With nothing to lose,  
But I don't want to,  
If you don't want to. _

8X8X8X8

_I got your ring around my neck,  
And a couple of nights I don't regret;  
You got a dream of a degree,  
And a shirt that smells like me;  
Yeah we both got dreams,  
We could chase alone,  
Or we could make our own. _

Valin waited crouched behind the low durocrete block wall staking out the warehouse at which he knew his quarry would soon arrive. He hated the waiting, but he hated the fight even more. Three kriffin' years was too long and he was exhausted. The two year war had been nearly as brutal as the one with the Vong, at least emotionally. Now, three years later Jacen Solo, who proclaimed himself a Sith Lord, had killed his uncle and Jaina Solo had battled it out with her brother, defeating him. However, without a body no one knew if he was really dead. Valin hated to admit, even to himself, that he doubted he had heard the last of Jacen Solo, or Darth Krayt as he had renamed himself after killing his lifelong love Tenel Ka and the tragic death of their secret daughter at the hands of Alema Rar.

Now, the Jedi was under the leadership of Grand Master Kam Solusar; Ben Skywalker was recovering from his fall to the Dark Side with his still grieving mother on Ossus; Han and Leia Solo along with their daughter, the Empress of the New Empire, were living on Bastion with Emperor Jagged Fel; and he was still dreaming of Syal Antilles.

Life hadn't turned out the way they had wanted, Valin thought sadly as he touched the Force and scanned the warehouse again. He absently fingered the gold ring he'd been wearing around his neck on a chain for nearly four years. It was given to him by Syal after her dream of graduating the Military Academy was realized and symbolized her achievement of being in the top five of her class. He never regretted his love for her or the time they had spent together; however, what he did regret was never asking her to marry him when he had the chance and that he never followed her to Corellia when she asked him to upon her defection during the war. But then he was a Jedi and Jedi served a higher purpose than their own wants and desires, no matter how much they loved someone.

However, Valin still missed his best friend nearly as much as he missed his lover.

Feeling the slimy presences of the thugs he had been set to Force-forsaken Tatooine to capture, he kissed the ring and tucked it back into his tunic. Then pulling his lightsaber, Jedi Knight Valin Horn stepped out from behind the wall to surprise the two weapon dealers who were wanted for selling weapons to Corellian Loyalists who wouldn't believe that they had lost the war and that Corellia was once again part of the GFFA.

---

She sighed and made her way as discretely as she could into the Coruscant courtroom and slipped into the seat beside her mother and sister. There her father, hero of the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic, was finally being tried for treason against the GFFA, which ironically he had been one of the architects of during the campaign at Borleias during the Yuuzhan Vong war. He was the last one to be tried for war crimes against the GFFA. She knew that the GA hardliners wanted to make an example of her father but the moderates, many of whom had served under General Wedge Antilles, wanted nothing more than to forgive the old Rebel, even if forgetting might take longer. They pointed out that the war hadn't been all the Corellian Supreme Commander's fault because the Sith Lord Jacen Solo and Dur Gejjen were just as much to blame, but Krayt had disappeared and Gejjen was dead. However, Wedge was still here and alive. Of course, someone had to be punished, she supposed bitterly.

Although, she herself had been tried for treason, her sentence had been an extremely generous one considering she was the enemy. She and all of those like her, junior officers in the service of Corellia or her allies, who had been in the GFFA military at the war's start, were striped of all pre-rebellion credentials and was never again allowed to serve in the military. She was also prohibited to serve in any governmental agency, whether on Coruscant or elsewhere. If caught breaking her parole, she would face prison. However, it was still a tough break and one that broke her heart. She had only ever wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and serve the galaxy the one way she knew she could—from the cockpit of a star fighter.

The monotone voice of one of the five judges was droning on and she looked at her father. Even though she knew Wedge Antilles felt betrayed by the government he had repeatedly risked his life for, he didn't show it. If anything he was stoic and sat tall in the simple grey suit of an ordinary civilian. Suddenly, she wondered what she was going to do, she had become Lysa Dunter to hide the fact she was the daughter of galactic heroes. Now she was just plain Syal Antilles daughter of the man, who not only was considered a traitor, but who was also despised by his own people for admitting defeat and asking for forgiveness and reconciliation.

She felt as if someone was watching her and looked over to see the fa miliar face of Mirax Horn. The older woman s miled and Syal tried to return it, but soon forced her eyes back to the front of the courtroom. But her attention was not on her father's plight any more; her mind was flooded with memories of those wonderful weekends of being wrapped up in strong arms while _The Folly_ sailed across Lake Pavia.

Mirax caught up with her after she took leave of her distraught mother and younger sister and she could do nothing but stop and speak with the woman who was as close to her as an aunt. She warmly embraced her and Mirax expressed that she was sorry for what the GA was doing to Wedge and Syal tried her best to shrug it off. The older woman then inquired about Syal and she went on to tell her what she was up to these days. However, they both avoided the obvious topic.

Finally, Syal asked it, "How's Valin?"

Mirax s miled sadly and replied quietly, "He's okay. On a mission on Tatooine, I think. I haven't seen him since the end of the war. He's been kept pretty busy. Corran said that he may actually be ready for an apprentice soon."

"Oh," Syal tried as hard as she could to keep the pain from her voice, she hadn't talked to or seen Valin since she left for Corellia after the Battle of Hapes, three years before. "So, he'll be a Master then?"

Mirax shrugged, "I guess once he's trained someone. At least that was how Corran became a Master. Valin has a lot of good ideas and wants very much to be a Master someday, though." Syal couldn't help but hear Mirax's pride for her son in her voice.

Syal stared at the woman who could have been her mother-in-law and only nodded. Finally she said, "I hate to run but I have a big exam tomorrow and can't for the life of me remember which side a Bith's heart is on or how many chambers it has. So I need to study." She and Mirax hugged again and the older woman congratulated her on her latest endeavor. Then she moved further down the emptying corridor, but suddenly turned to look back at her father's oldest friend, "Mirax?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Emmm…If you talk to Valin, tell him I—um—I still think of him."

Mirax s miled and nodded, "I'll tell him the next time I talk to him." Then she added very softly, "I know he still thinks of you, too."

Syal couldn't hear any more. She turned and disappeared down the hallway. She didn't regret her time with Valin Horn nor did she regret her decision to fight for Corellia. What she did regret more than anything was that they had let a brutal and long war come between their love for each other.

She left the courthouse and made her way back to her small apartment. After grabbing a bite to eat she showered and donned the one thing she cherished above all else—a simple worn old tan tunic made of natural fibers. She sat on her bed and pretended she could still smell his musky scent within the fabric. But she no longer could, of course she had the tunic for over four years. He had left it with her after one of their times together. It was ragged and threadbare, but she wouldn't have given up the occasional scratchiness of the old Jedi tunic for the finest silks. It was her last remaining thing that reminded her of what she could have had—a life with Valin Horn.

Finally, after taking a deep breath and pushing the memories of an idyllic life she could only dream of to the back of her mind, she wiped away the tear that found its way to the surface. Then she reached over and picked up her datapad, turned it on and plugged in the datachip containing class notes from the lectures on Bith anatomy. And after sipping a cup of stimcaf and glancing at the chrono, former Lieutenant Syal Antilles turned to the datapad and tried to focus on her new dream, that of becoming a doctor.

---

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Wedge Antilles was exonerated for his role in the Corellian Insurrection on the bases of the fact he had selflessly and gallantly served the Galactic Alliance for over forty-five years, and in the end it was his insightfulness that brought about the end to the war and returned Corellia to the GA.

However, the spot light was now on another issue and Valin found himself in its bright penetrating beam. Valin's work on the Outer Rim had proven to be beneficial to the GA in it's hunting down of illegal arms dealers to renegade pirate groups. He had just returned to Coruscant and would be on the planet for the next several months while three of the trials were pending, and since he was the key witness as the infiltrator, he had to be available.

Valin had left the Jedi Temple and moved along the slidewalk aimlessly. He sighed as he read the latest report that the Council had given to him. He really wasn't paying much attention to where he was going or really to the datapad he carried either. He was just following the ebb and flow of the Force as he went.

Kam and his father had informed him that because of his exemplary performance since the war's end that the Council had decided to give him an apprentice. He really didn't know what to think of that. He wasn't even sure that he was ready for the responsibility. He did want to eventually be a Master, but was he ready to be one now? However, the council had assured him that, even though his own Knighting had been delayed by the Yuuzhan Vong war, he was more than ready to take on an apprentice. He would be only thirty-one on his next lifeday most of the Masters were a lot older. But then the Jedi order was hurting for Masters—since four of them including the Grand Master had been killed by Jacen and two by Ben Skywalker while still under the Sith's influence.

He heard a sound and it brought him out of his reverie. Looking up he was surprised that he had traveled the whole way to the University of Coruscant. After gazing at the tall monolithic entrance to the place of higher education, he took a deep breath and walked though. Civilians and non-students were allowed to tour the beautiful gardens and relax by the magnificent fountains of the grounds. It truly amazed Valin, as he roamed through the closely manicured garden that contained plant life from all over the galaxy, that all this spender could be reproduced over a hundred kilometers above the actual ground level of the City Planet.

He eventually turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks, because before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her blond hair was no longer or shorter than he remembered but styled differently. She was dressed in a simple light blue jumpsuit required by her major which made her blue eyes even more intense. He hadn't seen her in over four years and, if truth be told, he never sought her out. But it didn't matter for he was suddenly feeling the same things that he felt while he stood on an old warn path and watched her ready an old ancient boat for sail. He had known she was on Coruscant and he even knew she was pursuing a medical degree. His mother had an uncanny way of sneaking information into her messages to him about Syal Antilles and he was thankful for them. He wanted to know that she was okay and had survived the war at least as well as he had. Nevertheless, he was fearful of what a meeting between them would be like.

Well, he was about to find out.

Syal looked up from where she sat before a beautiful fountain pool and gasped when she saw the man, who was dressed in the simple dark green robes of a Corellian Jedi, before her, "Valin?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. His dark hair was longer, a lot longer; it actually fell past his shoulders. He had a long scar across his chin, and his face, although still handsome, was older. But it was his hazel eyes that stunned her more; they were hard stones that were testimony to the fact he had seen too much during the two years of war that turned the Jedi upside down even more so than the rest of the galaxy. "Is that really _you_?"

He felt her utter shock and swallowed hard, then he smiled, "Yeah, it's me. Last time I surprised you this much you pulled your blaster on me."

She grinned and countered, "But last time I wasn't in someplace so public nor was I on parole and forbidden to carry one. How did you find me this time?"

"The Force, I think. I just ended up here, it seems." He then moved closer and sat down on the edge of the fountain beside her. "I'm glad to see you again, Syal."

She turned her datapad off and s miled back, "Four years is a long time for two people who were each other's best friend and lover, Valin. But I'm happy to see you too."

He simply nodded and looked down at his folded hands. But he was the one to finally end the awkward silence. "So, Mom tells me you are becoming a doctor. I could hardly believe it when she told me."

Syal shrugged but she also grinned proudly and announced, "Yes, I am. I have one more semester to go before my residency. I'm actually amazed myself that I was able to hang in there for as long as I have. But I had to find something to do since I can't fly fighters any more and I always had an aptitude for science and biology."

Again awkward silence until she said, "You look good with long hair. You don't look so much like your dad now."

He grinned and countered, "You never seemed to mind my looks before."

"True. But," she grinned back, "you look very roguish now. I like it."

He snickered, "Thanks. I think." Then he looked at her and lost some of the humor in his voice and eyes as he said, "You look good too, Syal."

She blushed and he was glad that he could still do that to her. She smiled at him and softly said, "Thank you." They were quiet again for a while but some of the awkwardness was gone. Finally, she added, "I hear you are taking an apprentice soon."

Valin laughed and shook his head, "So, how long have you been in contact with my mother?"

She laughed softly and replied, "Since my father's trial. I'm actually supposed to have dinner with your parents tonight."

Valin laughed harder and said in response to her indignant glare, "Me too."

Her blue eyes lost the anger and instead twinkled in subtle amusement as she grinned, "So, we've been set up—again."

"It would seem that way."

---

Dinner that night with the Horns was at first a bit awkward and conversation stayed on safe topics. However, after two months of such dinners with Valin always being the one to take Syal back to her apartment, they rediscovered their deep friendship. They began to talk about everything and even though they didn't always agree politically, they accepted the other's differing opinion and let it go. Well, at least for the most part.

"I don't understand why the government is making Corellians do this. None of the citizens of the other rebelling worlds have to pay this extra tax," Syal said angrily after they returned back to her apartment from taking a stroll in Freedom Park one sunny afternoon.

Valin shook his head. She watched as loose rebellious hair fell into his face. He pushed it back and she had to admit she liked his long hair, which today he was wearing tied back at his nape with a back nerfhide string. "I will agree that the tax does seem slightly high, but Corellia is the only one of the Insurgents who is still trying to stir up trouble."

She sat her caf cup down and glared at him from her position across the table, and Valin had to force himself not to stare at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were flashing and he never thought she looked lovelier. "Valin, this is only going to make Corellians mad again. It's making me mad. Ten kriffin' present is too much to take from a people trying to rebuild after a war. A war your Sith Lord started."

Valin cringed at that. It was true from a certain point of view that Jacen fired the opening shots. But to call him _his_ Sith Lord just because he stayed loyal to the GA hurt his feelings. Trying to remain as calm as he could, "Syal, that's not fair. It was Corellia who wanted independence but still wanted to reap the benefits of a GA member. And I never followed Jacen or Krayt or whatever the kriff his name is or was. I follow the Force. I'm truly sorry about the tax but I do think someone has to help pay for the damage done."

Then deciding that he didn't want to ruin their day together arguing or having hurt feelings, Valin grinned lopsidedly and snickered, "Also, someone has to pay my exorbitant salary while I hunt down and detain the Corellian renegades, Dr. Antilles."

At first he thought his quip only served to make her angrier as her blue eyes flashed dangerously, but then the corners of her lips tugged up into the beginnings of a smile and her eyes softened. He returned her smile and finally she said, "I like the way you said that but I can't help but think it's missing something."

"What?" She leaned over toward him and suddenly Valin could breathe in her familiar scent.

"Dr. Antilles." She gazed deeply into his eyes and she suddenly realized just how much she loved him and how much she didn't what to live without him.

"Oh?" He was still caught off guard by how quickly she not only changed the subject but also her mood.

Then she softly said, "Someday I hope to add something of yours to it."

Valin felt as if she just shocked him with a thousand volts of electricity. He couldn't believe her implication at first. He had wanted her as his own for so long, now he knew that was what she wanted also. Swallowing, he whispered, "I'd like that too."

_Whole world could change in a minute,  
Just one kiss could stop this spinning;  
We could think it through,  
But I don't want to, if you don't want to,  
We could keep things just the same,  
Leave here the way we came,  
With nothing to lose,  
But I don't want to,  
If you don't want to. _

8X8X8X8

Syal entered her residency at the Galactic University Hospital and shortly after that they married in a simple ceremony surrounded by only their closest friends and family aboard the _Errant Venture_ and officiated by Booster Terrik, who as captain of the ship had the legal authority to perform the marriage. They then spent two weeks sailing on a resort lake on Corellia in a rented yacht. It didn't have the same meaning to them that being on board _The Folly _would have had, but the old yacht had been too neglected for far too long to be sail worthy any longer.

Not ever expecting or really wanting the miracle that now cooed contently in his father's arms, Syal discovered that she was pregnant five months after their marriage and at the beginning of the hardest part of her rotations at the hospital. Nevertheless, Corry Wedge Antilles-Horn was born six months ago following a long and hard pregnancy.

The baby cooed again and blew milk bubbles as Valin sat the bottle down and watched his dark haired, blue eyed infant son with total awe. He was truly a calm child, which considering Valin at times was his only caregiver while Syal was at the hospital for long hours on end and days or even weeks at a time, was a blessing. Suddenly, the baby burped and some of the formula Valin had just fed him came back up.

"Oh, Corry, look at you." Valin said as he wiped the milk from his face and neck. He then picked him up and gently placed Corry over his shoulder. "Well, I guess that's what I get for not properly burping you. Your mommy wouldn't be happy if she comes home to you having a belly ache. Actually, Daddy wouldn't be happy either." Valin added flippantly. He hadn't been able to spend any time with his wife in three weeks and Syal would be off for two whole days. Despite the love and joy his son brought to his life, Valin very much didn't what him to get the colic—now.

His only answer as he rubbed and gently patted the baby's back was another loud belch, but at least this one was dry.

Valin fell to sleep in the living room chair with the baby sleeping on his shoulder. Finally, Valin woke up and put the still sleeping Corry down just before Syal was due home. He sighed as he watched the tiny boy sleep. Valin never dreamed his life could be this complete.

Sure he and Syal had some difficult times. Her medical school training was atrocious and her continued support of Corellia was sometimes infuriating. Valin still had missions for the Jedi and he had taken an apprentice, but he wouldn't have traded a single moment of their worst days for the loneliness of his past.

Syal entered the tiny nursery and smiled when she saw her husband leaning over the edge of the crib watching their son sleep. He was dressed in baggy sleep pants and was shirtless. His long hair was still tied at his nape. She felt a shudder of desire as she came up behind him and embraced him around his waist. He took her into his arms and smiled down at her.

She grinned back and whispered, "Good morning, handsome."

His grin broadened and he responded in kind, "Good morning to you too, beautiful."

Before he could kiss her she turned to look at Corry and mischievously snickered as she patted the baby's back and tucked in the blanket around his body, "Thank you, but I was talking to my little man, not you."

He led her from the room and once outside laughed, "Really? I could have sworn you were talking about me." He then leaned over and whispered into her ear exactly he had picked up from her and he watched as she turned instantly red.

"Valin Horn, if you don't stay out of my head!" she glared at him but didn't move from his loving embrace.

He snickered, "And what will you do, Dr. Horn, if I don't comply?"

"That's Dr. Antilles-Horn and I have a few ideas." He felt a shudder of desire run through him at the seductiveness he saw in her eyes.

He pulled her closer and in a husky voice, "I'd like to see you try."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and after pulling the sting loose she threaded her fingers into his hair. Just as huskily she replied, "I'm sure you would." Then she pulled him down to meet her lips in a fiery kiss. After the kiss parted and with both of them breathless, she added softly, "I love you."

He smiled brightly, "I love you." He kissed her again and then against her lips he whispered, "I what you."

She smiled back and said, "I'm all yours. What are you waiting for?"

With that Valin swept her off her feet and as he carried her to their bedroom, he quietly answered, "Nothing, nothing at all."

_Never waste another day, _

_Wonderin' what you threw away;  
Holdin' me, holdin' you;  
I don't want to, if you don't want to. _

_We could keep things just the same,  
Leave here the way we came, with nothing to lose;  
But I don't want to, but you don't want to, _

_But I want you._

fin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think...I love reviews of any kind...

FL


End file.
